Current photographic systems provide for capturing an ambient image and a flash image separately. Flash images are captured in combination with a flash, whereas ambient images are captured based on ambient conditions (e.g. ambient light). However, captured flash images often do not display the correct light and color (as captured, e.g., with an ambient image). Additionally, ambient images may lack correct exposure (e.g. a point of interest may remain dark). As such, elements of a flash image may improve a capture of an ambient image, and elements of an ambient image may improve a capture of a flash image.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.